Neighbor
by Myfaerytale
Summary: Callie had just moved into the neighborhood and Arizona is quick to notice. (Rated M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this has been swimming in my mind for a bit.

She was drooling, at least she had the strong sense that she was.

Arizona's eyes were set outside of her bright, blue punch buggy's window, and matching eyes scanning the beautiful creature that stood barely one hundred feet away. She licked her lips, taking in the woman whom she has yet to approach continue to complete such a simple yet sexy task.

She was washing her car. But no, she wasn't just washing her car; to Arizona, she was giving a full on performance. Her tan hands were wrapped around a hose, dousing her red Thunderbird in such a-

Arizona shrunk into her seat as the Latina turned on her bare heel, brown eyes shooting in her direction.

"Oh crap," she quietly squealed. She shut her eyes tight, hoping for the life of her that the woman didn't walk over. She probably looked like the biggest pervert; who just watches someone wash their car?

Arizona gripped the steering wheel to her car and hurriedly turned it on with her eyes still shut.

"Please don't come over, please don't-"

"Hi!"

Her voice was intoxicating, just as she imagined it to be. She could see plump lips being licked by an exquisite, pink tongue…her long black and dark chocolate mixed hair cascading past her hoop earrings and gently skimming the top edge of her red bikini.

Arizona squeaked, hands falling off of her steering and covering her face. Crap, crap, crap. She sat up, hands still shielding her from impending embarrassment.

"Uh, hey," she let the 'hey' drag as she slid back into a normal seating position. She kept her eyes forward, the yellow lines staining the street suddenly becoming very interesting. She didn't want to acknowledge the very sweet smelling perfume that radiated off of the woman's body and floated straight to her nose. She also didn't want to notice the extra heat making its way into her car as the woman stood very close to her car.

"I just moved in about a week ago." The woman spoke.

She simply nodded, fingers itching their way back to the steering wheel. Arizona refused to turn her head, afraid that if she did she would melt. She could just feel her stomach tightening as the image of the woman in jean shorts and glistening legs filled her mind.

No, bad Arizona, bad. 'Stop the naughty thoughts.' She repeated over and over again in her head.

"My name is Callie." A tan hand was instantly in front of her face. "Callie Torres."

The olive shaded fingers were smooth, fingernails painted the darkest coat of red. "Oh, sorry." The hand was instantly pulled away, Arizona's eyes following the arm as it retreated.

Her blue eyes were immediately met with full rounded breasts that were snuggly sitting in a red bikini top.

"Uh," her eyes widened, cheeks reddening-almost to the exact shade of Callie's top- before shutting them tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Callie was flustered, taking a few steps back.

Arizona cleared her throat and shook her head. "Uh, no sorry. I should have been paying attention." She ran a now shaky hand through her long, blonde hair before shutting off her car and stepping out of it. She couldn't help but trail her stare over Callie's form. The sun was glinting off her skin, the red on her fingernails lightening.

All Arizona could think was how long Callie's legs were; they went on for miles on end. She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers before finally meeting Callie's cocoa shaded eyes.

"Let me try this again." She laughed loudly. Callie reached a naked arm out once more, a bright smile making its way onto her face. "Calliope Torres," but just as the name fell from her lips, her eyes grew to the widest of sizes. "Callie. _Callie_. I go by Callie." She stammered.

Arizona giggled as she watched Callie struggle for words. The nerves that she thought she had were nothing compared to obvious distress Callie was experiencing. She laughed to cover her nerves, something Arizona quickly picked up from the brunette, and looked down.

Arizona, being the courteous and very well-mannered woman she was, took this opportunity to further check Callie out. However, she decided to focus on her now scarlet curtain that began to cover light bronze cheeks.

"Arizona Robbins." She put on her best smile, waving her hand in front of Callie's face to get her attention. "I've only been here a few years myself."

"Mmh." Callie hummed.

The sexy brunette took a step back, gaze avoiding blue orbs. "Do you live by yourself?" She continued to stare at the pavement, much like Arizona had been doing herself not too long ago.

"Nope." She popped the 'p', lips pursing. "I came here all by myself. I was going to school to be a doctor but..." she trailed off, teeth sneaking their way to her lips. "I do roller derby now."

The unexpected laugh from the woman across from her caused a frown to replace her once radiant smile. Callie's arms wrapped around her abdomen, head thrown back as her laughter grew.

"You? Roller derby? Ha!" tears starting to gather in her eyes, her breaths short.

Arizona crossed her arms in irritation, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong with me doing roller derby?" She snapped.

Callie's laughter was beginning to die down after a few moments, the back of her hand wiping at her eyes. "You're just so..." She simply gestured to Arizona as if it were obvious.

"I'm not that small." She whined. "I am very, _very _strong. A-and I _fast. _Super fast."

"Mmhmm. I bet you are," she giggled sizing Arizona up.

Arizona tilted her head to the side, blue eyes in slits as Callie continued to tease her. Though, hearing her laugh -the way she threw her head back, dark locks just tickling and kissing her skin with their soft waves- and breathing in the perfume that floated her way, Arizona found that she couldn't really be angry. She tried to contain her own smile, Callie's chuckles sounding like bells to her ears.

Callie Torres was hot; she could deal with a little teasing.

"What do you do?" Arizona asked.

Callie had finally calmed down, a small smile gracing her lips. "Uh, my boyfriend got a new job in this country. We were in Botswana - I was in the Peace Corps and he was a regular doctor."

Dammit, she had a boyfriend.

Arizona sighed as she ran a hand through her hair once more. She tried to focus on each strand that touched her fingers, how they tickled her skin and how the sun made her hair a purer gold.

She had a boyfriend.

"But, I don't know why we moved here." Callie went on. "He's always flying out. He's been doing more plastic surgery cases: big ones." there was an obvious frustration in her tone. "He hasn't even been to the house yet. I had to do everything myself..." her voice lowered, warm, summer air blowing pieces of her hair onto the pout that was now placed firmly on her face. "But that's okay, because he's helping people. I can deal with a little furniture." she smiled.

"Yeah," Arizona had a strong urge to just take a piece of that beautiful hair in between her fingers and tuck them behind hoop encased ears. "Still not as cool as roller derby." she winked.

Why did she have to have a boyfriend?

Callie rolled her eyes and grinned. It was silent between the two for a moment, Callie moving from foot to foot and Arizona repeatedly checking Callie out. The image of Callie holding that hose again wouldn't leave her mind. "So are you just going to leave your car all soaped up?"

"What...?" Callie turned around, Arizona laughing as she watched Callie skamper her way back over to her car.

The sight of a frazzled Callie almost tripping as she reached for the green hose was something she didn't think she could forget. At least, watching her jeans rise to reveal just a litte bit of-

"Hey!" Callie called over as she spun around. "Want to come over later? I made some great chicken picatta and it would be a shame for it to go to waste!" the brightest of smiles made its way onto Callie's face as she yelled from across the street.

"Yeah, sure!" Arizona hopped back into her car, a smirk playing on her lips.

She was determined to make Callie more than just a neighbor.

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

"This was wrong, very wrong." Arizona mumbled to herself.

She was standing on the raised concrete steps outside of Callie's home, hands picking at a piece of her jean shorts. She bit her lip, blue eyes scanning the mark free door, fingers unwilling to do the simple task of ringing the doorbell.

She sighed, glancing at herself once more. She wore a tight blue tank top, the color almost matching her eyes. Her jean shorts barely covered her ass, legs smooth and smelling of the sweetest of perfumes. Matching blue flip-flops were on her feet, heels continuously scuffing the ground below them.

A slow smirk began to build onto Arizona's face, dimples popping out as she thought of the cute ensemble Callie had on a few hours earlier. She had to refrain from groaning aloud as she imagined firm breasts cuddled by a not too modest red bikini top.

She licked her lips, imagining just running her tongue over her olive toned skin, running her hands over those wide hips.

Oh, yeah, coming over was not a very good idea.

She shook her head, hair spilling past her shoulers as she finally rang the door bell. She only had to wait a few moments before the door flung open, a beaming Callie standing before her.

Arizona could only gulp like the fool she must have looked like when she saw what Callie was wearing.

Her earlier attire of one very revealing, red bikini was replaced with a deep, black v-neck with a blue skirt that stopped at the knees. Her legs shone as the sun kissed them gracefully, Arizona's eyes trying their hardest to gawk as quickly as possible. She didn't want Callie to think she was a mute.

"Hey, Arizona." Callie smiled. She took a step back to allow Arizona into her home.

"Wow," Arizona said in awe. The house was beautiful, all the furniture obviously brand new-and very expensive- and intricately designed rugs lay on the floor. The colors scheme was modern, whites and light reds somehow interlaced in some way with each piece of furniture.

"I know, right? I have amazing taste." Callie smiled knowingly, pursing her still red stained lips.

Arizona looked back at Callie, her eyes instantly landing on very cute, plump lips. "Yeah, you do." she continued to admire Callie's home, hands sticking to her sides as to not touch anything.

"Dinner is just about ready, so if you will," Callie gestured for Arizona to follow her, the blonde eagerly doing so.

A whiff of what Callie was cooking hit her nose, blue eyes rolling delightfully into the back of Arizona's head. "That smells amazing." her eyes fluttered open, feet carrying her to the sweet smelling sauce that was cooking over the brand new stove. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Callie said. Arizona winked, Callie laying against the sink, her fingers gripping the edges tightly.

Arizona lifted the lid to smell the sweet aroma, steam brushing against her face. "This really does smell amazing, Callie."

"Thank you," Callie replied as she went to retrieve plates. "I really do appreciate you coming over. It would have sucked to have had my first _real _meal here all by myself."

Arizona put the lid to the sauce back on and turned to face Callie. She smiled playfully, hands making their way into her pockets. "It's my pleasure."

Callie smiled back, shooing Arizona into the living room while she got the food ready.

Arizona took her time, slowly making her way into the grand room Callie deamed to callie a 'living' area. The couchs were white, red and blue cushions spread along the long piece of furniture. A few feet across from it hung a wide, flat screened tv.

"Wow," Arizona plopped herself onto the couch, crossing her arms. Her house was no where near as beautiful as this.

"I present to you," Arizona's hands flew over her heart, startled at Callie's sudden appearance. She giggled, the dip of the cushion next her her unexpected. "My famous chicken picatta." Callie forced one of the plates into Arizona's hands.

"Thanks," Arizona set the plate on her lap; she was terrified of eating on this very _white _couch. "Um, are you sure you want to uh," she made sure the plate sat perfectly still atop of her legs. "eat on this very pretty couch?"

Callie waved her hand dissmissively. "I don't care. If you get anything on it, I could always just have it cleaned." she dug into her own plate, tongue shooting out to catch some sauce that remained on her lips.

Arizona's throat went dry, eyes fixated at the sight before her.

All she wanted to do was push-more like throw-Callie's plate aside and devour those lips. She bet they were nice and spicy from the sauce. She wondered how her tongue would taste, if it would-

"Oh, crap, I forget to ask. Do you like wine?" Arizona blinked, afraid that she had been caught staring. Her mind was still filled with thoughts of Callie's lips, mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arizona shut her mouth, eyes focusing on the plate of food in front of her.

If she kept thinking about Callie's lips, she was sure she would do something she would regret later.

_She is straight. She is straight. _She kept repeating in her head as she stabbed the piece of chicken with her fork in irritation. She didn't think she could be here much longer if all she could do was picture herself ripping Callie's clothes off and having her way.

"Do you like wine?"

Arizona forced a smile to her face, nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay, I"ll be right back." she set her plate onto the glass table, scurrying in her bare feet back to the kitchen.

Arizona took a deep breath. She needed a distraction. Now. Her eyes searched for something to grasp her attention, and they were quickly met with a remote.

"Law and Order always puts me out of the mood," she muttered to herself.

Her plans of distraction were at fault, however, since the TV did nothing but continue to hang on the wall.

"What the hell...?" she repeatedly pushed the power button, the screen remaining black. "Damn it." the remote bounced to her side, Arizona pouting as her stomach resumed its coiling and invasion of butterflies.

"I haven't figured out how to work the cable yet if that's what you're pouting about." Callie sighed as she handed Arizona a tall glass of wine. Callie took a large gulp herself, Arizona unable to help herself as she watched the contents pass very biteable lips.

Arizona took a sip of her own wine, carefully placing it on the glass table in front of her. "Cable? I thought you were a doctor."

"I said I was in the Peace Corps, not that I was a doctor." she corrected as she shoved another mouthful of food into her mouth.

Arizona laughed, her own fork making its way into her mouth as she went on to eat her own plate of food.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm?" Arizona played the dumb card, batting her lashes in Callie's direction as she herself licked food away from her lips. She narrowed her eyes, seeing if the simple action had stirred anything in Callie as it did her. Brown eyes flashed to her lips for a second, though, before returning to mischievous blue ones.

"Is my lack of knowledge of hooking up cable amusing?"

Arizona laughed more as she took another bite of the perfectly cooked chicken. "Um, yeah."

"Shut up." Callie tried to hide her smile but she failed when white teeth made an appearance. "Like you could do it." she challenged, raising a brow.

"As a matter of fact, I can." she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, not breaking eye contact with Callie.

"Prove it." Callie set her plate down, leaning further into the couch and crossing her arms, lips pursed in a daring manner.

Arizona scoffed. "Are you doubting my awesome abilities?" she mirrored Callie's actions.

"Maybe." she said with an amused look, lips curving up.

The two stared each other down, more teasing in each set of eyes of the seconds wore on. Arizona was the first to break contact as her phone buzzed angrily in her back pocket. She unlocked her phone, seeing that she had a few messages from her best friend, Teddy.

_Where the hell are you? We have a match in less than an hour!_

"Um," Arizona stood up, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I have to go."

There was a flitting look of disappointment to make it's way onto Callie's face, but it went away quickly as she put on a smile. "Okay."

"Sorry, I just have a match. I completely forgot and-"

"That's fine." Callie cut her off, getting up to grab the half eaten plates of food.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, the tone in Callie's both annoying and very attractive. "I can still fix your cable if you want?"

"No, it's fine." Callie continued with her facade. "I got it. Don't worry about it."

Arizona sighed, really hating that she had to ditch Callie. But, this match was _very _important. They were finally facing their opposing team, the Dream Team: the power duo, the Twisted Sisters, were on it and her and Teddy have been amping about this match for weeks.

She wanted to get in Callie's pants, but she wanted to win the match even more.

"I'll, uh, see you later then?"

"Sure." Callie turned around. "You can let yourself out." she said as she made her way into her kitchen.

Arizona's brows meshed together in confusion as she not so discreetly watched Callie's ass leave the room.

A/N: thank you guys so much for the feedback! The next chapter should be posted very soon, and it will clear some things up (hopefully lol). Um, thanks for those who revieved and faved, it really means a lot.

Please don't be shy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so yeah, this update is very late and I'm really sorry about that. Thanks to those who continue to follow:)

* * *

APOV

"No way, I give it a month." Teddy threw her head back, a laugh escaping her as she finished the last knot on her skates.

Arizona's eyes narrowed, lips pursing as she strapped on her hot pink helmet. "Have you forgotten about the Robbins' charm?" she wiggled her fingers and batted her lashes as she stood up to spin on her heel.

Callie Torres was the duo's current topic of discussion. Arizona had gushed about the Latina, explaining in great detail the perfection of her hair or the lust of her eyes. She would bite her lip when mentioning the exotic color of her flesh, or how she laughed with such beauty.

Teddy was excited for her best friend of course; at least that was until the word "straight" fell from the bubbly blonde's lips.

"Arizona, the way you described your dinner earlier, it really does sound like she's only looking for a friend." Teddy patted her shoulder, a feigned somber look on her face. "She's into men, she isn't with the boobs and the cl-"

"I'm telling you, she was flirting back." she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Tonight was just a test run. I didn't want to stun her with the power of my dimples too soon." her hands fell loosely to her side before forcing Teddy onto her feet. "Now come on, we've got some asses to kick."

The two blondes made their way to the track, a crowd slowly forming behind a very rigid fence. The track was freshly polished, blurs of pink helmets flashing by as their team members practiced before the big match.

"We should go over the plan one more time." Arizona said as her and Teddy skated their way to the center of the track. There they were met with their manager, Alex Karev, and his -oh so happily splayed- frown.

"Defenders! Get your asses over here!" Alex shouted.

Teddy and Arizona flinched, matching looks of discomfort on their faces. "Did you have to yell, Karev?" Arizona smacked him on the back of his neck.

A rush of wind sounded as the girls swooped in simultaneously. "What did you do this time?" Jo asked flinging her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Robbins can't take a little-"

"Shut it, Karev." Arizona stuck her tongue out, Jo untangling herself from the grumpy man as he began to discuss their plan.

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she observed her team: The Tiny Human Defenders. Yes, the name wasn't as bad ass as she would like it to be, but the cause was for a great purpose. Whenever they won a match, ninety percent of their winnings went to children's hospitals. The other ten percent? Well, that was mainly for booze, food...anything that could be used within a night's celebration.

"We're winning tonight." Arizona tuned in to the last portion of Alex's speech. "Just make sure Robbins has a clear pathway so she can score."

"Bone Breaker!" a shout from the crowd hollered. A round of cat calls and cheers soon followed, the name being flown across the room multiple times.

Jo smirked, a glint of pleasure in her eyes as they went into slits as her name was being called. Bone Breaker was as clear as a name could ever be. Jo, despite her tiny frame, managed to send at least one person each match to the hospital with a broken limb. "I got you Robbins, don't worry." she winked in her direction.

"Alright Defenders," Arizona laughed. "Hands in!" The group of women, all clad in their pink and black gear, met in the middle. "For the tiny humans!" she yelled.

"Whoo!" they howled.

"If it isn't the babies." the moment of joy was soon disrupted as a familiar voice spoke over the noise.

Arizona was the first to spin around, hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Babies," Cristina Yang pouted, Meredith Grey mimicking the expression.

"If it isn't the Twisted Bitches," Addison rolled her way next to Arizona, arms crossed as manicured fingernails tapped in a daring manner. A perfectly plucked brow was raised, tongue licking pink lips.

"You gonna let ginger here speak for you?" Cristina asked. Her purple helmet was held snugly under her arm, long, raven hair spilling atop the safety object.

Teddy soon appeared on the other side of Arizona, head tilting to the side as she examined the younger Asian woman. "Yang."

"Altman." she scoffed.

The two held their hate filled stares for only a few moments before looking away. Arizona frowned as she recalled Teddy's story about her and their opponent's last encounter. It started as a great friendship, Teddy showing a newly interested Cristina the ropes of roller derby. Cristina looked up to her, Teddy finding her new protege a great addition to her old team. The friendship was short lived, however, when Cristina decided to ditch the team on their final match.

The two teams were barely two feet away from each other, each person either sending a death glare or spewing insults.

"Still sleeping with other women's husbands, Grey?" Addison put her full attention on her manicure.

"No, just yours." Meredith said bluntly.

Addison threw balled fists to her side, skating a step forward until her nose almost touched the dirty blonde's. "Whore."

"Slut."

"Hey, hey, no need for the name calling." Arizona stepped in the middle to push Addison back. "Lets just settle this on the track."

"Oh, we will." Cristina said.

"Ladiesssss and gentlemannnnn!" the famous voice that belong to Richard Webber brought attention to the jumbo-tron that hung from the high ceiling. "Tonight we have a spectacular show for you all! The two best teams in the state are here to bring action! Excitement!" his voice dropped, bringing the crowd to a hush as his both repetitive and signature introduction continued. "Danger."

Jo couldn't help but shoot a playful glare toward the Twisted Sister's direction, bending a fake object between in the air before impersonating the sound of a bone breaking. Arizona giggled, gently shoving her as they brought their attention back to the jumbo-tron.

"We've got our best players out here tonight folks!" the crowed cheered as the first star player was revealed on the big screen. "From our guest team, Feisty Tequila, comes one the best power duos: The Twisted Sisters!" the crowd erupted into a frenzy, Meredith and Cristina flaunting their selves on the track while being booed.

"You know you love me!" Cristina snickered.

The crowd continued to their disruptive shouts until Webber returned to the microphone. "From our home team," the people in the small stadium changed moods in almost an instant, cheers slowly reaching Arizona's ears.

"You ready?" she turned to Teddy, putting her fist out.

"Hell yeah," they bumped fists, smiles adorning their faces as they quickly checked the straps of their helmets and inserted their mouth guards.

"Heart Attack and Heely Queen!"

They both intercepted the Twisted Sisters as they returned to the center of the track, Arizona doing all sorts of spins and tricks with Teddy flanking her side.

They were definitely going to win this match.

* * *

Callie's POV

Her fingers gently skimmed over the rim of her wine glass. She could faintly smell the dinner she had made, the aroma tickling her nose. She was upset. She was upset that she was stuck at home, _alone, _again for what must have been the thousandth time.

She missed Mark. She missed him like crazy.

She wiped under her eyes, thinking back to the night she just had. She had a made a new friend; or at least she thought she had. Arizona was nice and fun. Well, _really _nice and fun. She was hilarious, easy to talk to and very beautiful. She really liked her smile, the way her dimples popped out...

She shook her head, confusion leaking through her skull as butterflies inhabited her stomach. Callie sighed heavily, pouting plump lips as she got up to finish cleaning the mess in the living room.

A faint yet persistant buzzing hit her ears as she took her first steps into the grand room, the carpet brushing softly against her toes. She walked further into the room, eyes glancing around as she tried to find where the annoying buzz was coming from.

Her eyes caught a black iPhone, a scoff escaping her throat as she realized the owner of the sleek cellular device.

Multiple messages continued to pop onto the screen, Callie's brows raising in surprise as the same person continued to sent angry messages to one blonde haired girl.

"Popular, aren't you?" she mumbled. She knew it was wrong to go through the blonde's messages, but a nagging in her brain had her curious thoughts overriding the guilty ones.

_Where are you?_

_Did you forget where the track was AGAIN?_

Someone named Teddy sent another message.

_I swear to god I'm not gonna get ditched again._

_Arizona where the hell are you!_

"Sheesh," Callie sat on the couch, the tips of her fingers moving to the next message.

_Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you or else this friendship is over._

Callie's stomach drop. She really shouldn't be reading these messages, and now that she might have just witnessed a friendship ending, the dread in her bones only intensified.

The phone buzzed in her palm again.

_I will kill you, I will take those fucking heelys and shove them up your-oh wait. There's your car never mind._

"What the...?"

_Forget I said any of that, I love you!_

Callie set the phone down on the white cushion in front of her, lips puckering in thought. She felt _really _guilty now. She had been harsh on Arizona all because of her own personal problems. She was afraid of being alone, and having someone just up and leave broke her heart.

Callie groaned, realizing how much of an ass she was-and is-being. She basically took a stranger's phone, read their messages, and got angry at them for doing something that was obviously much more important.

Butterflies starting flying in her stomach again as she thought of the blonde.

Maybe she should apologize.

"Or I could just return her phone and have an excuse not to be alone." she whispered.

* * *

A/N: I plan on posting real soon, and I'm _really really _serious this time, so please stay tuned!


End file.
